While You're Sleeping
by texaswolf
Summary: This kind of thing doesn't usually happen while your sleeping... First story please review  I'm so sorry guys chapter is fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Standing in the darkened doorway with the subtle light from the hallway at his back he looked at the sleeping figure on the bed. Unmoving and unrelenting, cold. An outside observer would assume the figure was nothing more than a statue had it not been for the passionate fire that light up his onyx eyes.  
>The sleeping man on the bed was still on the cusp of boyhood. His raven hair which normally stood on end as if disheveled by a strong wind now laid slick against his sweaty forehead. The blanket pooled at the bottom of the bed. The dark green of the sheets and darkness of the wood making the palness of the etheral creatures skin glow like a firefly in the night. Innocent and fragile.<br>Moving forward with a grace not usually assoicated with that of humans the watcher approached the bed. The bed dipped under his weight as he took his place next to the still sleeping being. Placing an almost reverent finger on the boy's pulse he allowed it to trail down the younger's throat before moving farther south. Past the rosy buds on the nearly hairless chest down past the taunt muscles of the sleeper's abdonmin. Pausing he by passed the prize that made a home between the other's legs.  
>Still slient he allowed his finger to run up the inside of the boy's thighs. Gently running it over the some opening he found nestled farther up. By this time small pants of air made their way past the smaller's parted pink lips.<br>Adding pressure he slipped a finger inside the unassuming body stroking the quivering muscle's inside. A smirk made it's way across his face as the younger boy let loose a small moan. Working his finger deeper into the hole searching for the small bundle that would bring the Raven pleasure.  
>Adding a second finger into the tight hole he laughed in victory as the boy bucked against his hand in his sleep, mewling as he did. Rubbing against the small nub within his soon to be lover he felt a smug statisfaction as the boy rutted against his fingers moaning wontonly. Adding a finally finger he streached them as he loosened the still sleeping boys hole.<br>With drawing his fingers he carefully rolled the other onto his stomach his eyes softening as the he wimpered at the loss and snuggled into the pillow below him.  
>Striping the larger man ran a hand down his front. Muscles rippled under scarred skin. The black mark on his arm standing out on his skin. Moving sliently onto the bed he crawled behind the oblivious form before posiotioning himself. Pushing his cock against the smaller man's heat he gently forced his way in, causing the other to whimper in pain. Kissing the back of the neck he wrapped his hand around the smaller's cock a massaged it until the pained whimpers turned into smalled gasping moans of pleasure.<br>Moving slowly be began to rotate his hips, his cock pulling and pushing, in and out, of the body below him. Leaning forward his began teasing the sack of the his sleeping lover muttered breathless words into the other's ear.  
>Finally coming around the boy was shocked as he realized his dream was in fact reality. That while he slept someone had begun to take his virginity from him. Struggling he tried to move away from the man that had him pinned to the bed.<br>"Hush Harry," came the deep drawl from behind him.  
>"Snape? Harry asked as he stopped struggling.<br>Snape nuzzled his neck in response, causing the smaller boy to shiver. Harry was confused hadn't the two of them been in potion's class just a few minutes ago? Hadn't Snape been yelling at him for yet another failed potion? Why than was Snape inside him? Why than did every fiber of Harry's being want him to give in and beg the older man to move? tp bring him pleasure, to claim him in a way that no one had ever claimed him before.  
>As if hearing his thoughts Snape began to move once again within his student. Placing more weight on him, showing comfort and ownership all at the same time. Harry gasped as he felt the wonderful friction playing with in his most secret of places. The hand returned to his member and began to once again massage it. Never in all the times he had succumbed to his teenage hormones had he ever made himself feel like this. Moaning he pressed back against the invading cock before jerking forward trying to fuck the hand holding his own.<br>Snape nipped at his ear before pulling out of him, causing him to let loose a sob of disappointment. Harry"s only warning had been the tightening of the grip on his hips before the Potion's Master slammed back into him with enough force to pushed his face into the pillows.  
>Snape didn't give Harry time to react of adjust as he began to slam into him again and again. Burying his face into the boy's untamable locks he pounded in the heat below him. Closing his eye's he allowed his other senses to heighten. He listened to the orchestra of sounds that Harry made. The moans, the whimpers, mewlings, the screams of pure pleasure and passion as he attacked the boy's prostate.<br>The feel of the vice like grip that surrounded his cock, like velvet. The soft, slick flesh beneath his hands. The hard pulsating member in his hand, the precum dripping threw his long fingers. His lover's pulse beating beneath his cheek and the night black hair softer than the finest silk brushed his forehead.  
>Allowing himself to taste the one below him he groaning at the flavor. The taste of sin. that's what it was, sin. Like chocolate and the finest of whiskey. sweat and lust, all rolled in to one. The smell of sex, and sweat mixed with some childish aftershave.<br>Harry's cries were gaining pitch, and volume. Snape thrusted harder in the now willing body below, racing to completion. The ready viselike grip the boy's spasming hole tightened to the point of being painful.  
>Harry felt like he was on the edge, Snape was grunting in his ear, pistoning in and out of him with a speed and with a force he didn't think possible. Suddenly all Harry could see was white, everything ceased to exist except this amazing pleasure that burned every nerve in his body like a wildfire. Slumping on the the bed he could veagly fell Snape still moving inside felt the larger man tense before a warmth spread through his ass.<br>Snape tried to keep his weight off Harry as he pulled out and collapsed by his side. Pulling the younger man into his arms he settled down for the night. Harry turned and for the first time he was graced with a view of those emerald green orbs. He could see the confusion in them as well as the sleepily contentment.  
>Running a hand through the dark hair he molded his body around his small lover. After all he could answer the boy's question's when the morning. Than again it might be hard to explain. After all it's not often this kind of thing happens while your sleeping.<p> 


	2. Morning to Remember

No sun light could reach within the dungeons walls. No songbird's tunes. Not mid-autumn breezes. Than again Severus Tobias Snape had spent more of his life with the confines of Hogwart's musky dungeons than out. After a lifetime of training, he woke up at 6 am on the dot just like he did every other day he spent with these hallow halls. This morning though was different in the sense of the sweet, warm body that had pressed along his side. The raven hair brushing against his chin, bring back memories of the night before when he had buried his face in that hair. Running his hand up and down the lithe forms sides, he allowed himself to sink into the previous nights memories. The feel of the heat surrounding him, gripping him,milking him for all he was worth.  
>He was so engrossed in his own mind he didn't notice the younger man tensing. Harry had awoken during Snape's trip inside his own mind. He began shaking he couldn't believe he had sex with Snape. How had he even got here? Harry cringed slightly has he felt Snape's manhood grow beneath his leg. Trying to lay completely still he kept his eyes squeezed shut. The small black hairs of Snape's torso rubbing against his cheek. The strong chest rising and falling beneath his hands. Harry could feel his hair moving under Snape's labored pants as he continued to get lost in his own little fantasy. Harry could feel the strength in the arm that held him. The same strength that had held his hips above the pillow, forced him into place. The same strength that drove that now hardening member into his hole, that pushed him over the edge. Those calloused hands the rested on the small of his back. Those magic hands that had worked him loose, that hand been gentle and caring. Those hand that had kept a bruising grip on his hips and he hand slammed him back to meet his thrusts. Those magic hands that had fondled his member until he exploded.<br>How had he gotten here?  
>How had he ended up in bed with a man who had made his life hell?<br>Harry let out a undignified squeak as he was suddenly rolled onto his back. Those hands pushing his legs, toned from holding onto his broom for hours, roughly to his chest. Looking up green eyes wide, he saw Snape looking down on him. Larger than life, black eyes like burning coal. Harry could feel Snape's prick pushing against his entrance, and whimpered. Snape leaned down and nipped at the junction of his neck in a way that could be considered affectionate had it been any other man. Harry whimpered again, trying to pull away from the other man.  
>Snape nuzzled Harry's neck continuing to nip gently at Harry's ear and neck. He could feel his young lover shaking and began murmuring words of reassurance in his ear. Pushing his hips forward and nudging against what Snape now considered the gate to heaven.<br>"Stop"  
>Snape paused and looked into those beautiful but fearful he stroked Harry's hair gently brushing his lips against his lightening scar in a butterfly light touch. He wasn't trying to scare his little lover, he wanted him to enjoy it as much as he was. He stroked the younger's hips trying to calm him down. Placing more light kisses on the boy's neck, and shoulder. Reaching down the ran his finger over the the smaller boys hole. Running it gently over the puckered nub before pushing it in. Moving the finger in and out a few time he watched as Harry relaxed and began to give quiet noise of pleasure. Smirking down at the boy he removed the finger before quickly replacing it with his cock. Rotating his hips against his lovers ass he allowed himself to observe Harry's face as he had been unable to last time. The boy had his lip between his teeth, eyes clenched shut. His cheek were flushed with pleasure and shame. Moving a hand up to the boy's face he pulled the worried lip from between his teeth.<br>"Don't do that Harry let me hear you. I want to hear you. Need to hear you. I want to hear you moan. I want to hear everything, every sound, every scream," Snape slammed his hips forward with every word.  
>Harry shook his head, eye's clamped shut. Trying to contain the nosies of pleasure. He wouldn't give in this time. Not to Snape.<br>Severus leaned down so that his mouth was by the boy's ear.  
>"Let go Harry. Just let go, let me see your eyes little one. Let go my Harry."<br>Growling when Harry once again refused him, Snape decided to take drastic measures. Regretfully pulling out of that inviting heat he kept the boys legs pinned to the hairless chest. Moving down so that his face was between the boys legs he buried his noise in the soft ringlets around the younger's cock before moving lower.  
>Harry arched off the bed, eye's wide open, mouth open in a silent scream. Harry tried to move away from the invading tongue that stroked his velvet walls. Snape's hands griped his hips pulling him to meet his tongue. Harry was in shock why was Snape doing this? Harry couldn't stop the loud mewl that forced it's way passed his chapped lips.<br>Encouraged Snape doubled his efforts trying to pull every noise he could from the now quivering boy. When Harry began to move against Snape's tongue he removed it to a pitiful whimper of back up the smaller body he forced his tongue into Harry's mouth while thrusting back into the boy. Rocking against each other their grunts and groans reaching new heights they allowed the bliss to wrap around them. Screaming their joint release they collapsed against each other, spent.  
>They spent a few minutes laying in contentment before Harry began to struggle anew.<br>"Let me go," Harry gasped.  
>"Calm down little Harry, Calm," Snape whispered.<br>"Why?" Harry asked looking up at the older man with tears in his eyes.  
>Snape froze before smiling gently. Lifting a hand to the boys face he stroked the now rosy and tear stained cheek lovingly. Before moving down and taking Harry's petite hand in his. Placing a butterfly kiss on the back of the hand before pressing the palm to his heart.<br>Harry could feel the heart racing beneath the hard chest. Eye's wide he looked back up locking eyes with the beetle black ones of the potion master. His own heart was beating wildly.  
>" Do you not remember little love?" Snape asked as he leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on his shoulder.<br>"Remember," Harry asked unsure.  
>Placing a another kiss on the younger's forehead.<br>"Umbridge's detention love, do you remember that?"


	3. The Happening

Harry drug his feet up the last flight of stairs before he would reach the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Rubbing the back of his hand where the white scar shown in the poorly light stairwell he sighed. Hermione had once again insisted on him telling a teacher about what was occurring in his detentions, but he had put his foot down. He wasn't week! If he could survive 14 years at the Dursley's he could take whatever Umbridge decided to dish out. Pushing open the door to the classroom he tried to ignore the feeling of dread that had infected his stomach. Knocking on the door ,the light of the classroom dancing across the back of his scarred hand mockingly.  
>After receiving an invitation to enter he pushed the rough wooden door open. That same urge to gag assaulted him as he took in the room. Decorative plates, each housing a small, obscenely cute kitten covered the baby pink walls. White laced fringed every piece of the wooden furniture that dotted the corners of the room. Large,overly plush arm chairs, sat next to each other. The desk behind which the toad was sitting was large and grand, ornately so. Cravings wound up the sides of the obviously expense cherry wood. Though knick knacks were scarce there was a picture of Minster Fudge in a equally ornate solid gold frame.<br>Than of course behind the desk was the worst teacher who had ever walked Hogwart's halls. Dolores Umbridge, Madame Under Secretary, Hogwart's High Inquisitor, and the biggest bitch in the world (according to the student body). Wearing her pink tweed suit and bow she sat behind the desk with a sadist smile. Her hands that were covered in a multitude of large, gaudy rings were clasped in front of her.  
>"Harry," she said her smile widening.<br>Harry shuddered. Her voice was worst than Peeve's running his nails up and down the classroom chalk boards. High pitched and nasally, it might be considered girlish to those who didn't know better. It in fact reminded Harry of those vapid, and whiny women who were trying to get something out of their husbands. Those women who had what Harry called a " Man Only Voice," like Aunt Petunia. It was a voice that only came out when they wanted something from their husbands. Harry supposed they thought it made them sound more appealing, when in fact it just made them sound like brats.  
>"Sit down Mister Potter," Umbridge said making a great sweeping gesture with her hand.<br>Harry began to move over to the small, worn desk that was hidden in the corner of the room. It was easily overlooked by most. Broken down and covered in old dottles. It was entirely out of place in the overly posh room. Placed by a window so that those with detention could look out and see what they were missing. It was unassuming, and as such no one could have any idea the horrid truth about that desk simply by looking at it.  
>"No Mister Potter, at my desk please."<br>Harry turned and looked at Umbridge in surprise, something that quickly turned into suspicion. Carefully lowering himself into one of the pink armchairs. Harry waited for the proverbial shoe to drop.  
>"You see Mister Potter, I have come to find that the message hasn't seemed to be sinking in as well as I had hoped it would," Umbridge paused.<br>"I believe we need to come up with a more ... extreme, yes, extreme approach to your inability to see the error of your ways."  
>Umbridge's smile grew as she took in Harry. Harry's heart was beating faster by the could be more extreme than the women's horrid blood quills? Gritting his teeth Harry said nothing waiting for Umbridge to continue.<br>Still smiling the woman reached under the desk and pulled out a small vile of potion. The vile itself was a simple tube made of crystal. The potion was a beautiful light blue. It wasn't clear, but swirled in the tube like smoke. Looking up to meet Umbridge's gaze he shivered at the look on the woman's toad like face.  
>"What is it?" Harry asked voice breaking slightly.<br>"This Mister Potter is you punishment," Umbridge told him swirling the potion around.  
>"You are going to take this potion, I have to report to the ministry for the next hour, they potion should have worked itself out of you system by this time. You will not leave this office, though in case you get any ideas<br>I will be warding my office, as well as my classroom."  
>"What does the potion do, exactly?" Harry questioned full of apprehension.<br>"Come now Mister Potter, you claim to have faced the Dark Lord, surly you're not scared of a simple little potion," Umbridge asked sweetly.  
>Harry gulped, he knew there was no way he would be getting out of taking this potion. He knew whatever it was that was making the Toad so happy couldn't be good for him. Shaking he reached across the desk and grabbed the tiny little bottle. He wasn't about to wait for Umbridge to force the liquid down his throat. Tipping the potion back he ignored the grin on Umbridge's face.<br>The potion tasted like nothing, it simply glided from the container and down his throat. Placing the empty bottle on the desk he sat and waited for the potion to take affect. Umbridge rose and without a word made her way to the fireplace.  
>"Enjoy your evening Mister Potter," Umbridge all but snarled before disappearing into the sickly green flame.<br>Staring at the flame, he jumped when the feeling of ice sweep over him. Harry began to groan as spasms of pain began to creep through his limbs. Falling to the floor as the pain grew, than suddenly their was a snap and Harry's eyes flew open. A scream tore from him between his lips. His arm now stuck out at a odd angle, broken and mending again within only a few seconds. More cracks rang threw the air as screams echoed against the wall.

Down in the dungeons Severus Snape stalked up the numerous stairways and marched fuming down hallways. That awful woman, that vile toad had stolen form his stores. Hadn't the vats of truth serum been enough? No! She had to go and steal a highly dangerous and dark potion he had made for the Dark Lord. The Vindicous Potion was considered on par with an Unforgivable. The Vindicous potion caused every injury you had ever sustained to reoccur. They all healed with in a few seconds of it infliction leaving no evidence of the potion ever being used. For those you had gone threw the wars, or a major accident it could cause a unbelievable amount of pain. There was also a high chance of massive blood loss, depending on the kind of wasn't anyway to stop the potion's affect once it set in,the victim would simply have to ride it out.  
>Approaching the door to the Defense Classroom he noticed the wards simmering around the door frame. A black eyebrow rose at the pathetic ward in front of him. Removing his ebony wand from his sleeve he cocked his head to side taking in the complex factors within the ward. Slashing his wand he destroyed the weak wards and opened the door with a sneer. He stumbled as blood curdling screams, magnified by the stone's wall assaulted his senses. Running to the office door he jerked on the handle only to find it once again weakly warded. Growling he felt his magic raise up like a snake as the screams reached a crescendo. Lashing out without true conscious thought, his magic reacting to the pain that was tangible though the wood of the door. The door flew off it's hinges breaking against the office's far stone wall. Moving quickly into the rounded room he nearly slipped on the now slick floor. The ground was covered in blood, Snape's eyes wide took in the scene before him. The figure was bleeding freely as slashes continued to appear and mend all over his body. Arms and legs would let out a great snap or crack before quickly moving into a sickening angle. Head thrown back, eyes wide open. The iris's nearly blackened with pain, were barely visible as they moved to roll back in the boy's head.<br>Another scream tore from the smaller's already abused throat brought Snape back to reality. Leaping forward he tried to find a place to touch the boy without hurting him. Unable to stand simply sitting there doing nothing. Reaching out he gently he pulled the screaming teen into his arms and began rocking him back and forth. Whispering words of comfort in the blood drenched hair. He watched as another long gash appeared on the boy's arm. The two sat there in that office for what seemed like days. One, a boy who was reliving every horror the world had heaped upon his narrow shoulders. The other a harden man breaking down at the sight of one of his students in unbelievable agony. They sat there as every wound, broken bone, every internal bruise from the Dursley's 'care' came to the surface. The every pain from Voldemort rushed through his scar like wildfire. The pains from the their confrontation over the stone lit up every nerve ending.  
>The bones from his arm disappeared before slowly, ever so slowly they regrew. Snape began to sob as a puncture mark on the boy's arm appeared, only to have the boy's heart come close to stoping before starting again. The Fear and overwhelming darkness of the Dementor's caused his mother's pleading to ring in his ears. The dragon's. The Grindylows. The Graveyard. All crashing down on the innocent boy in Snape's arms. That finally, finally the child stilled. Snape held on and took in the silence for only a second before frantically checking the boy's pulse. Barely feeling a beat, he gently laid the boy on his back and pulled bottle from his cloak, other's scattering across the floor. Prying the boy's cracked lips apart, he poured potion, after potion down the boy's torn throat. Lifting the boy into his arms he practically flew down to the dungeons and into his rooms. Laying the unconscious boy on the couch he wrenched his bedroom door open and made his way into his bathroom. Snape ran the bath water allowing the tube to fill, as he poured different potions into the water.<br>Returning to the boy's side he vanished the younger's clothing as well as his own,before once again picking the little one up in his arms. Carefully he watched the boy's face, unrecognizable through the blood. How much had this poor child suffered through?  
>Getting into the tub he place the child on his lap before gently wiping the grime away. Layer's of blood, sweat, and tears washed away. Black hair was revealed under the drying red. Rust red blood gave way to pearl white skin. Snape magically cleansed the water and saw the body of the little one in his arms. It was lightly muscled, with little hair. Lithe and beautiful. Looking up he nearly jumped as he met the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter.<br>"Snape?" came out the gasping voice.  
>Tensing Snape loosened his grip on the boy allowing him to shift slightly. Snape tilted his head back to acknowledge the slighter boy's question.<br>"Why?"  
>Why? He didn't know which question to answer first. Why had Umbridge done this to him? Why had anyone wanted to hurt the innocent little boy he now held in his arms? Why was he, Snape, holding a boy he supposedly hated with a passion so lovingly? Snape decided to answer the easiest question first.<br>"Umbridge is a heartless hag, that doesn't give a damn about anything, but herself. In a way she's worse than Bellatrix, at least Bella doesn't hold any political power, and you know exactly what you getting with her,"Snape paused looking in the pain filled eyes.  
>"Mister Potter, Harry, I will protect you now. I wont let Umbridge touch you again."<br>Tears leaked down Harry's face.  
>"You will protect me?" he asked in a small voice.<br>"Yes."  
>Harry leaned up and placed a kiss against Snape's shocked lips. Snape gasped as he felt Harry's lips touch his. Harry took his chance to force his inexperienced tongue into the elder's mouth. Snape increased the hold on Harry as he responded to his students kissing. Harry tried as hard as he could to hold on to the slick flesh of his potion's master, in his weakened state. This man was going to protect him. Someone was finally going to protect him. Save him. Harry pressed himself harder against Snape's chest. Sirius had tried to step up and take on the role of Harry's defender, but Harry had, had to go and rescue him from the Dementors. Dumbledore, had tried as well but year after year Voldemort had come so close to ruining him. He would not allow Snape to change his mind. He would give him everything he had if it meant someone else would keep him safe. That someone else would take some of the weight. Shield him as he was forced to shield the world.<br>Snape pulled back panting dragging Harry so that he could rest his cheek against the top of the boy's unruly hair. Placing light kisses on the boy's forehead he once again began to rock him back and forth. Looking down he let out a laugh as he noticed the boy was once again asleep. Rising from the tub with Harry still cradled in his arms. Laying the boy on his bed he covered his with his blankets before leaving the room turning in the doorway he leaned against the frame and simply watched the boy sleep.  
>Yes he will protect this boy.<br>And Umbridge will pay.


	4. Keep the Protector

Just now realized that I forgot to tell ya'll that I don't own Harry Potter.

(But deep down don't we all wish we did.)

Harry was curled in his arms, trying to remember what had happened the day before. Snape tightened his grip around the younger boy despite the noise he made in protest. When Harry had kissed him it had awoken feelings within him that he had long ago buried. He wanted Harry to feel safe, to feel loved. He realized now that Harry must of had a similar childhood to his own. There was no other explanation to all of those wounds. All of that pain that the potion had brought back from the past. Small details that he had overlooked since the boy's first year had crashed down on him as he had stood in the doorway.

The very size of him was evidence enough. His mother, Lily.

God Lily.

Had been tall. Eye to eye to Severus since their second year. She had had model beauty. That long lean figure that had men turning their heads. Women would watch her with envy. Those long legs going on for miles.

James had always looked down on Snape, in more ways than one. He had been unusually tall. As had his father, who had come to the school more than once when one of James's pranks went to far. Snape was generally the victim in these incidents so he had seen the man more than once.

Harry was small. Lithe and petite, at barely 5 foot 7, Harry was below average. The boy in his arms fit perfectly in his arms. As if he was made to belong there, but it made Snape sick to know it was more likely abuse that made it that way.

Than of course there was the kiss. The kiss that had brought those urges, those needs, he hadn't felt since boyhood back to the forefront. Harry's emotions had been so high. His thoughts so loud. It had been impossible not to hear him with Snape's abilities. Snape knew he was taking advantage of the situation, but than again he wouldn't be a Slytherin if he didn't.

Regardless though Snape meant what he had said. He was going to protect Harry. The best way to do that was to keep the boy close. If Harry's kiss and the coinciding thought's provide a great deal. As did his action's during both rounds of sex. All it took for him to calm down, and even become an active participant was a few sweet words and promises. Harry's was emotionally weak. And while Snape had absolutely no intention of harming the sweet child, other's would not be so caring. There were many witches and wizards in the world that would love to "bang" the famous Harry Potter. There are many, like the young Weasley girl who would long to marry the iconic "Boy Who Lived". He knew that when the glamour had worn off that they wouldn't think twice about leaving him, or worse cheating on him.

Snape had claimed his little lover's body, and he had every intention of keeping that. Now he had to start working on gaining claim over the Raven's heart. It was the best way to make sure no one damaged him beyond repair.

While Snape plotted and planned, Harry was putting together the memories from the night before. Blurred and fuzzy images swam around in his head. Umbridge finally went off the deep end. She had given him that potion. Snape had come and got him, saved him.

Harry froze up. He. Had. Kissed. Snape. First! He had kissed Snape! Why? Why had he kissed Snape?

"Mister Potter, Harry, I will protect you now. I wont let Umbridge touch you again."

Snape said he was going to protect him. Snape was going to take care of him like he had always wanted someone too. Thinking back Snape had been gentle and even caring when they had, had sex. That thing that he had done with his tongue.

Harry shivered, causing Snape to pull him closer to his chest. Harry tensed before he made up his mind. Snape wanted him. The fact that he had taken him twice in less than 24 hours, meant that didn't it. Harry had to admit only to himself that he had enjoyed it. Maybe, maybe, if he was really good Snape would want to keep him over the hoildays.

A smile lit Harry's face. He wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's. He wouldn't have to deal with Dudley and his gang. Or Aunt Petunia's list of back breaking chores. Vernon would be able to get him here. Snape would protect him from his Uncle's wrath. He would be able to eat, and sleep in a bed if he worked really hard to keep Snape happy right?

Nodding to himself he began to run his hands over the scars the litter Snape's muscular chest. Snape tensed before letting out a shuttering breath. Shifting he aloud his little pink tongue run over the older man's skin. Like a affectionate kitten he licked his way down Snape's torso to the prize between his legs. Pushing his discomfort from his mind he began to place light licks on the head of the Potion's Master's swelling cock. It was thick and heavy in Harry's delicate hand. It tasked a bit like the fire-whiskey Fred and George had in their trunks. It smelt musky like some of the animals that Hagrid kept in the forest. Moving so that the purple head slipped inside his mouth, he continued to run his tongue over the slit.

Snape let loose a moan as Harry took him in his mouth. It took everything he had not to thrust into that sinful little mouth. He had heard some of the thoughts bouncing around in his Raven's head. He knew he would have to talk with the boy, but not right that moment. After all Harry's mouth was preoccupied at the moment, and Snape was enjoying himself far to much to stop him. Moving his hand into those beautiful midnight black locks he pushed Harry's head further down on his cock. Like a eager to please puppy Harry happily took more.

Harry was pleased with himself. Snape was clearly happy with him. Encouraging him to do more. Harry took as much as Snape as he could causing Snape to growl and thrust into his mouth. Harry gaged a little but refused to stop, he needed to keep going. He need to bring Snape to completion.

Snape ripped Harry off his cock right as a bitter flavor began to taint the man's cock. He pulled Harry up and crashed his mouth on to Harry's own. Opening his mouth he allowed Snape to dominated him completely. Wrapping his arms around Snape's neck he rubbed his taint against the rock hard cock beneath him. Snape trust back up into him, causing Harry to smile. His plan was working. Remembering Snape's words from earlier that morning he began to moan.

Snape clearly enjoying the fact that Harry was seemingly enjoying himself began to work the younger ass cheeks in his hand. Massaging the tender lobs in his surprising slender hands as he forced Harry harder against him. Harry pushed back against those hands resting his forehead against Snape's shoulder. Sweat beading down his forehead as he began to beg his teacher for more.

Snape couldn't believe how wonton Harry was being. He was acting like a little slut. Snape grinned as Harry's pleads for more became more insistent. He didn't know if it was because his little lover was truly lost in their passions or if he was just desperate for it to be over. Deciding to believe it to be the first he inserted a long finger into the writhing body on his lap.

Harry's passage clenched around the invading finger. Groaning he moved against the finger inside of him with gusto. Fucking himself like a whore as Snape whispered dirty things in his ear.

"You like that Harry? Hmm? Little love you like things being in that tight little ass don't you love? You like feeling something fucking your beautiful hole don't you? Merlin you beautiful baby, so fucking hot my Harry. You want my cock baby? Do you want it inside you?"

"Yes!" Harry screamed thrusting back harder.

Removing his finger he grabbed on to Harry's slender little hips before slamming the boy down on his painfully hard cock. Harry threw his head back and let out a scream that echoed throughout the dungeon. Snape watched memorized as Harry got his bearings. Merlin this boy was beautiful and his. All his.

Harry finally came back to his senses. He began to move his hips against the cock inside him experimentally. Realizing what Harry was trying to do Snape lifted him up before allowing him to drop back down onto his cock. Harry being the fast learned that he realized what Snape wanted. Lifting him self up he dropped back down onto the prick beneath him. Legs burning he road Snape beaming as Snape's head fell back and growls of pleasure ripped from his throat. Speeding up he raced to bring the made to the edge, wanting him to come.

Harry had forgotten completely about his own pleasure during the course of pursuing his single minded goal. Snape on the other hand did not. Gripping Harry's cock with one hand, he reached around with the other and put as much pressure as he dared on the boys taint. Harry's eyes began to glaze over.

Screams of pleasure ripped through the halls as the two lovers fell over the edge. Allowing himself to fall backwards he pulled Harry close. His spent cock still inside Harry. The younger cuddling into his chest while placing small kisses over the sweaty skin. Clutching the smaller boy to his chest he ran his hands up and down his delicate hips. The puffs of air coming from between Harry's lips shallowed out as he fell into slumber. Snape following not long behind.


	5. Author's note

A/NI writing an author's note but i'm publishing a chapie at the same time so it's next chapter is for joytiger because not only was she my first ever review but she also reviews every you hun!now on with the story!


	6. The Talk

Severus was the first to awaken the next morning. Sighing he wrapped his arm more securely around his smaller lover. Placing a kiss on the younger boy's head he allowed himself a few moments of simple relaxation. He knew he was going to have to talk to Harry once he woke up. No matter how much he had enjoyed last night he couldn't let his small lover to think he would only protect him if he put out. He would protect Harry regardless and if Harry wanted to continue this, and Severus prayed he would, than of course he was all for it.  
>Feeling the bundle in his arms moving he realized that his little love was waking. Placing kisses over the boys face he smiled when the boy though still on the cusp of sleep responded. Pulling back he watched as the boy gave a cute little yawn before opening those beautiful forest green eyes.<br>"Morning Harry," he murmured as he nuzzled the younger's hair.  
>Giving the much larger male a sleepy little smile Harry cuddled into his chest.<br>Chuckling Snape pulled back and moved to sit up. Harry blinked up at him in confusion, head tilted adorably to the side. Snape ran a hand through those messy locks massaging the back of the boy's neck. Groaning the boy leaned his head back into the older man's hands. Snape smiled gently down at the boy as his eye's closed and he allowed him self to enjoy the attention Snape was bestowing on him. Gingerly he pulled the boy onto his lap. This turned out not to be once of his brightest ideas as this caused Harry's perk little bottom to rub against his cock. Stifling a groan he pulled the boy closer to his chest burying his face into the younger's junction.  
>Harry thinking back to his decision from the night before began to kiss Snape's neck and shoulder. Feeling Snape's breathe hitch he began to rub himself down on the older's man bulge. Snape suddenly gripped his shoulder and threw him backwards. Harry hit the bed with a bounce. Looking up he noticed that Snape had disappeared. A slam drew his attention to the door he hadn't noticed before. Blinking in confusion he called out softly for his potions professor. Getting no response he whimpered still looking at the door. Had he done something wrong? Snape had enjoyed Harry's attentions last night, and he had enjoyed him this morning as well. So what had changed? Had Snape changed his mind? Feeling tears prick behind his eyes as he called out once again for Snape. Hugging himself Harry looked around. Should he leave?<p>

Snape threw cold water over his face. He had been close to losing control. He had to remember his little lover in this. They needed to talk before he could allow himself to take Harry again. Despite the fact that Harry seemed to truly enjoy pleasing him, he knew that it wasn't for reasons he should be willing to except. Groaning he tried will his now throbbing hard on away. But for some reason the thought of Harry crying his name popped into his head. Giving in he gripped the base of his cock. Sliding his fist up and down its length twisting every few seconds. After a few minutes, with thoughts of Harry's perfection flashing through his mind he came, Harry's name on his lips. After cleaning himself he made his way back into the bedroom. Looking towards the bed he froze. Where was Harry?  
>His breath quickened as he looked around the room. Harry wasn't there. Where could he go? His clothes were still covered in blood and torn from Umbridge's detention. Running out into his living room he looked around wildly. Dashing about the room he looked behind all of the pieces of furniture.<br>"Harry!" Snape shouted in his panic.  
>Suddenly he heard some sniffling coming from the doorway. Dashing towards the door he saw a small hunched figure hiding in the shadow of the overly large doorway. Launching himself at the shivering mass he began to run his hands over the small frame looking for injury's. The rational part of his mind screamed at him that nothing could hurt Harry in his own chambers. The panicked part of his mind told the rational part to go to hell, his Harry was crying and he needed to know why.<br>Harry looked up at Snape confused. Why was Snape touching him? Harry tried to move away from the wandering hands, but Snape just pulled him into a hug. Crying harder he tried to pull away, why was Snape doing this? Harry had tired to leave but he had totally forgotten that he was naked. He hadn't wanted to go back into the room, in case Snape had come out of what he assumed was the bathroom.  
>"Harry what are you doing out here little one? Why are you crying?" Snape asked gently.<br>Harry tensed as the potion's master ran his hands up and down his back. Snape began to place kisses all over Harry's face. Harry shivered but leaned to Snape anyway.  
>"Harry? Answer me baby?" Snape said harsher than he meant to.<br>"Why did you push me away? Did I do something wrong?" Harry whimpered.  
>Snape froze and looked at Harry in shock. What? Thinking back Snape realized he hadn't made up Harry calling for him. The younger boy had been crying for him. Snape in his attempt to protect Harry had ended up hurting his little one.<br>"Harry forgive me sweetheart i didn't mean to make you cry. You did nothing wrong little one. Nothing at all. Forgive me sweet one. Please forgive me," Snape all but begged his little lover.  
>"Why did you push me away?" Harry asked again heartbroken.<br>"We needed to talk Harry. I could hear some of your thoughts this morning. About how you thought if you pleased me I would keep you here at Hogwarts with me. Harry I have no intention of sending you back to the Dursley's after what i saw last night, after I heard your thoughts."  
>Harry blushed, Snape had heard his thoughts? Is that why he pushed him away? Because now he knew he was a Freak now.<br>Wait?  
>Did Snape just say he had no intention of letting him go back to the Dursley's?<br>"What did you just say?" Harry asked in a whisper.  
>After hearing Harry's thoughts Snape pulled his young lover close. Looking the smaller boy dead in the eye he repeat what he had said.<br>"I. Have. No. Intention. Of. Sending. You. Back."  
>Tears leaked back down Harry's face at the other mans words.<br>"Say it again," Harry begged.  
>"I have no intention of sending you back." Snape told him again.<br>"Again," Harry demanded.  
>"Your never going back," Snape said.<br>"Again."  
>"Never going back."<br>Sobbing he couldn't continue,but Snape understood. Snape continued to whisper in Harry's ear. Again. Again. Again, and again. Snape rocked the smaller boy back and forth as the younger cried.  
>"Your mine Harry, I'm never, Never, going to let you go. I'm going to keep you forever. I'm not going to let anything hurt you again."<br>Harry sobbed harder and gripped onto Snape like a lifeline. Feeling himself being picked up Harry cuddled into the hard chest of his lover. Being place back onto the bed Harry refused to let the older man put him down.  
>"It's okay Harry, I'm not going anywhere," Snape told him, as he gently pried the younger of him.<br>"I'm sorry Harry that I ran earlier, but I needed to regain some control."  
>"Didn't you like it? I can try harder," Harry cried softly.<br>"No Harry!" Snape yelled.  
>Harry flinched as Snape grabbed his small hands in his own large ones.<br>"Harry believe me little love, I truly enjoyed everything we've done the last two days. Truly Harry. Harry you don't have to try harder little one, not for me. You my little one are so amazing, so prefect. You don't need to change anything!" Snape told him forcefully.  
>"Than why?" Harry pushed.<br>"I was enjoying it little one, and I needed to take care of the problem we caused so that I could think clearly," Snape blushed.  
>Harry blushed as well as he realized what problem he had caused for the older man. Still he was confused if Snape was enjoying himself why did he stop?<br>"I could have taken care of it for you,"Harry told him shyly.  
>"No Harry I didn't want you to."<br>Seeing the look on the slighter boy's face Snape hurried to continue.  
>"Harry I don't want you to think that you have to please me for me to willing keep you. I would protect you regardless. Yes I would love if you would willingly make love with me, but you don't have to little love," Snape told him gently.<br>Harry looked at Snape in shock.  
>"So what do you want me to do than? I'm good at housework and cooking! Um... I could, I could, " Harry trailed off.<br>Snape shook his head placing a hand on either side of Harry's tear stained face.  
>"I have house elves to cook and clean Harry."<br>Harry head was working in overdrive. He tried to think of something else Snape would want. He didn't want Harry for sex, he didn't want him to cook or clean. What else could he want?  
>"I just want you Harry. Last night when I saw you in so much pain, I realized what kind of life you must have lived. I remembered things that should have been sure signs of abuse. Things I overlooked because I refused to see you Harry. My Precious little Harry. I thought back to everything I knew about you, unclouded by all of that blinding hate I had for your father. I finally saw you, Harry. I treated you horribly. I'm going to protect you because you deserved to be loved and protected. No one will touch you again little one. If you want to grace my bed, baby I would love it. But I want you to be there because you want to, not because you feel that you have to."<br>Harry looked up at him in awe. This was the man who up until yesterday had made his life hell. Wait, that wasn't true. Snape had always been his protector. Against Qurill and even against Sirius and Lupin back in Third year. And now he was spying to protect Harry, to protect the wizarding world. Harry thought about how gentle Snape had been when they had, had sex. Had worried he had been when Harry had tried to leave. Moving forward he pressed his lips to the potion master's. Snape made he feel safe, wanted, loved. He was going to hold onto that with everything he had. Wrapping his arms around Snape's shoulder's he moved onto the older males lap. Running a bold hand down the other's chest he reached the hardening member between his lover's legs. Gently running his hand over the quivering organ he smiled as Snape moaned into his mouth. Snape brought his arms around Harry's waist. They weren't kissing as fervently as last night or even this morning but it was just as intense. Harry threw his head back as a finger worked past his guardian muscles. Moving slowly against the finger invading his most private place he gripped Snape harder. Snape slipped another finger into his heat in response.

Snape watched as Harry threw his head back as he worked his calloused fingers inside his little one's hole. Placing open mouth kisses on Harry's chest he smiled as his younger groaned. Slipping another finger into that unbelievable heat he stretched his little one for a much larger intrusion. Finally he was ready and begging. Moving so that Harry on his back he positioned himself out side his entrance. Slowly he pressed in and both let out moans of pleasure. Soon growls and mewls were once again ringing through out the dungeons. Harry's legs were clamped down around Severus's hips and the larger male thrusted slowly into him. Their coupling was drawn out and beautiful. A beginning for the both of them. Soon as bliss crashed down on them both casing them to collapse down upon the bed.  
>Kissing gently as their bodies continued to shiver. When suddenly they jerked about as a knock rang through out the potion master's lair.<p> 


	7. Answering the Call

Both Harry and Snape froze as the trespasser knocked again. Harry felt panic well up in him as the banging seemed to echo throughout the dungeon. Looking up at his lover, trying to find some reassurance. He was surprised to see that while Snape looked angry he didn't look particularly worried. The larger man smiled down at him and kissed him gently on the lips.  
>"It will be okay little love, we've done nothing wrong."<br>Harry nodded and cuddled against the hard chest. He flinch as another knock rang throughout the rooms. He heard the old man growl fiercely before he violently pulled away from Harry. Without casting a look back at Harry he wretched open the bedroom door and stalked out into the living room. Harry whimpered as the cold of the dark rooms flooded his body. Curling up under the blankets he realized that he would have to wait it out. Curling up he kept his eyes on the door which had bounced back close with the force Snape had used. Sighing dejectedly he crossed his fingers and prayed to Merlin that his protector wouldn't be away long.  
>Snape snarled as he marched through the his living room. Ripping his robe of the back of his leather love seat and wrapped it around himself as he reach the door. Ripping it open his face contorted into a feral snarl he face the intruder. There face a mask of shock was Argus Flich Hogwart's caretaker.<br>"What!" Snape growled at the shaken man.  
>"Um... Professor , Professor Umbridge be sending me sir."<br>Snape froze. Umbridge had sent this pathetic squib to his door? For what reason? Snape's blood froze over as he realized the bitch was looking for his little lover! His Harry! Allowing for a blank mask to fall over his features as he took in the annoyance outside his door. "For what reason?" Snape snapped.  
>Flich shifted under the dark man's stare.<br>"She Be wanting yer help finding a student who be missing from their detention, Professor."  
>"Really" Snape drawled.<br>"Who is she looking for exactly."  
>"Potter," Flich all but spat.<br>With his suspicions confirmed he plotted quickly. He couldn't just leave Harry waiting for him like that in the other room. On top of which he was still in just a robe. He was after all naked under these robes.  
>"I will meet madam Umbridge in the entrance hall in 10 minutes."<br>With that Snape wasted no time in slamming the door in the caretaker's face. Rubbing his hands over his face he made his way slowly back into the bedroom. Taking in his lover half asleep on the bed, curled into a ball. Walking over he ran his hand through the other's hair leaning down so that he was eye to eye. Harry's blurry eyes looked up at him, causing him to smile.  
>" I need to go little one I'll be back soon okay? I'm not going to be gone long, sleep little one."<br>Harry reached out and gripped onto his robes. Looking up with desperate eyes he pulled the larger man down to him.  
>" Don't go, please," Harry begged.<br>"I have to deal with Umbridge or she might tear down the school brick by brick."  
>It was clear that Harry still wanted the potions master to stay with him, but still he released his grip he had on the other man. Sighing softly he leaned down and placed a small kiss on the trembling boy's head. Allowing his lips to linger for a moment longer than probably necessary. Moving an arm up to the bed side table he carelessly picked up his wand. With a flick he was once again dressed. Casting one last look down at his little lover he left the room.<br>When Snape finally reached the entrance hall and noticed loud voices coming from the base of the stairway. Moving around the corner he caught sight of Umbridge shouting at both Dumbledore and Minerva.  
>"I know you are hiding the boy! I had my office warded and when I returned from my meeting with the Minister he was gone. Now I demand that the both of you tell me where the boy is."<br>Snape snarled silently as he glided towards the unsuspecting woman. Albums and Minerva looked up as he moved out of the shadow of the stair well. Standing behind the woman as she continued her rant he drew himself to his full 6 foot 4 height. Glaring darkly down at the back of the toads head he let out a feral growl. Umbridge jumped and whirled around to be faced with an enraged potion master.  
>"Professor Snape," Umbridge stated smugly.<br>"Is there a reason you have felt I needed to be dragged out out of my quarters at this time of night?" Severus all but spat.  
>Umbridge's smile falter as she took in the black rage pouring off the snarling man. Shrinking back slightly she tried to remember that Snape was going to be her closest ally in this. After all she could only trust that disgusting squib Flich so far. After all that disgusting little insect was one of those creatures she was trying to eliminate from the wizarding world. The whole world if she had her way. Snape on the other hand bore his mark. On top of which he seemed to hold a deep seeded hatred for the Potter boy. His ability with potions would be a valuable asset to her plans here at Hogwarts. He would help cull the halls of this school. Brightening at the idea her face twisted in a digusting smile.<br>"Forgive me Severus, but it seems Mister Potter has been causing all sorts of trouble again," she gave a girlish giggle.  
>"Oh?" Snape rose an eyebrow.<br>Umbridge smirked she had him now.  
>"Yes. He is suppose to be in detention with me to night. I stepped out for but a moment and when I returned he was gone. I had placed wards around the room, but someone," Umbridge shot a glare at the others.<br>"let him out," Umbridge continued.  
>"I see," Snape drawled.<br>Minerva moved forward as if to say something but Snape raised a hand to stop her.  
>" I am well aware that's Mister Potter is not in detention. I am also well aware of his current location."<br>Umbridge's face brighten as the headmaster and professor exchanged confused glances.  
>"Really? Where might the boy be Severus? We must impress upon him that while he may have gotten away with this kind of uncouth behavior before I came, he will not get away with it now."<br>"Mister Potter is currently in bed," was all Snape would answer.  
>Umbridge turned and made to move up the stairs. Minerva moved to block the other woman's path, but Snape wasn't done.<br>"Where might I ask are you going Madam Umbridge?" Snape inquired.  
>"To wake Mister Potter of course."<br>"Than why are you going up the stairs?"  
>"He is a member of Gryffindor house, if he is asleep naturally he would be up in their tower would he not?"<br>"It would stand to reason, yes I suppose. But in this case it would appear you are mistaken," Snape said seemingly bored.  
>Both of the women looked at him in complete confusion as Dumbledore forehead simple gained a crease. Snape looked down on the woman about to mount the stairs with disdain.<br>"Where is Mister Potter than Professor Snape?" Umbridge inquired yet again.  
>"In my chambers."<br>All three froze at his blunt statement making him cackle inwardly. Oh yes they had not been expecting that. Smugly he crossed his arms in front of his chest swelling with pride at the thought of little Harry asleep in HIS chambers.  
>"Why?" Umbridge ground out.<br>"Is that boy in your chambers asleep Snape?"  
>Snape looked at her without a word. He was a patient man he could wait for her to figure it out n her own. Rocking back on his heels he just continued to look down on the little toad when Minerva gasped. Looking over at the other professor he cocked an eyebrow at her expression. Her mouth was open and covered with one of her aged hands. Her dark eyes wide with shock as she looked at the man who was once hear student. Her other hand clutched at her began blinking quickly before her face became stern.<br>"If you forced him Severus Snape I will make He Who Must Not Be Named looked like a school girl throwing a tantrum!" she hissed much like her feline form.  
>"I can assure you the boy wishes to be in my bed" Snape grinned.<br>Albus's eyes widen before twinkling full force.  
>"Congratulations my boy. I always told that looking past his appearance would lead to good things."<br>Snape nodded inwardly please that he had his old friends and mentor"s approval.  
>"Hem Hem"<br>Everyone's head snapped over to look at the High Inquisitor.  
>"Why is there a 15 year old boy sleeping in your chambers Professor Snape?" Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet voice.<br>"He's there because after the hell you put him through my little lover needed some attention," Snape growled.  
>"Lover?" Umbridge choked.<br>"Yes."  
>Umbridge looked at the darkly clad professor in disgust. How could he lover himself to be with that little shit!<br>"Than I'm afraid Professor I will be calling the ministry and having you placed under arrest."  
>"For what reason Dolores?" Minerva stepped forward.<br>"He is taking advantage of a student!" Umbridge all but crowed.  
>"There are no rules against this Madam Umbridge," Albus told her quietly.<br>"In fact up until about 100 years ago it was common place, parents generally encouraged such actions. After a Hogwarts Professor held great esteem and power."  
>Umbridge open and closed her mouth quickly. Her mind stumbling upon another fact.<br>"He is under age," she spat.  
>"While I and pleased that you feel this amount of concern for young Mister Potter's well being I feel the need to inform you he is not underage."<br>"Dumbledore Mister Potter is 15 the age of consent is 17," Umbridge pointed out.  
>"Ah but you forget Mister Potter is an orphan, with only muggle relatives."<br>"So?" Umbridge couldn"t see how this made any differences.  
>"In the old times children of half blood and muggle born descent were put in great jeperody when their parents died. A during that time muggle believed the way to save their relations was to burn them. As such in order to protect those orphans with no other options, the legal age of consent was lowered to 13, as anyone under that age could still be legally adopted without cause. As such Mister Potter meets the requirements and Severus is well within his rights to take him as a lover. So you see my dear lady you won't be needing the ministry tonight," Dumbledores eye's twinkled full blast.<br>Umbridge looked at the three before growling and marching back up the stairs. She would need to plan. Oh yes. They would not get away with this.  
>After watching Umbridge stomp up the stairs the three other professor simply stood there in silence.<br>"If you hurt him Severus," Minerva began.  
>"You'll turn me into a bat. Yes I know," Snape sneered.<br>"No of course not. After all you can still be feared as a bat. I was thinking more along the lines of a rabbit, pink bow, maybe even give you to Black. You remember his love for small furry things."


	8. Coming home

**Sorry it took so long guys a lot has been happening so sorry my loves. Anyway please enjoy. **

**And review because hopefully you love me as much as I love you my readers!**

Harry curled up in the bed within Snape's bed burying his face in the man's pillows. They all smelt like the darker man. Breathing in his lover's scent he allowed himself to relax. He hoped that Snape would return to him soon. He couldn't help but panic a little now that the man had left him here alone. Without the man their to calm him all of his insecurities had come flooding back. What if now that Snape's mind had a chance to clear would he realize that Harry wasn't worthy of him? Would he come to see how much of a freak the boy was? Harry began to tremble as images of Snape sneering down at him like usually wormed they're way into his mind. After all it had only been a day, the man couldn't have really changed his mind that much could he? Tears prickled from behind his eyes as his mind supplied darker and darker thoughts.  
>With out him realizing it Snape had not only slipped into the room but had striped himself naked as well. Severus crawled up the bed using Harry's distractions for his benefit. Because of the ball Harry had curled himself into the boy's rear was presented to him. Leaning down he lapped at the boys taunt loobs. Nipping at the boys firm cheek before forcing his tongue into the pink, loosened hole. Harry had tensed before relaxing against the intruding muscle. Pushing back against the man he began to fuck himself on the tongue. Whinnying when Snape pulled back he turned looking up at the man with tear filled eyes. Snape froze before pulling his smaller lover in to his arms.<br>"Whats wrong little one?" he whispered in the boys ear.  
>Harry simply buried himself into the man's neck. Sighing Snape held to boy close running a hand up and down his little one's spine. Shivering Harry couldn't stop the moan that forced it's way past his lips.<br>"Lower," Harry demanded in a small voice.  
>Chuckling lightly he obeyed his little one's command. Inserting a finger into the boy's tight hole hhe began to move it with in and out slowly. Harry showed his approval by placing open mouthed kisses on the man's neck. Snape groaned moving his head back he captured the boys lips with his own. Harry opened his mouth inviting Snape in. With out a second thought Snape's tongue trusted into the hot little orifice. Finally pulling back panting. Resting their forehead against each other they simply stared in to the other's eyes, small smiles on their faces.<br>"So how mad was she? " Harry whispered into the silent room.  
>"She was enraged."<br>"Good," Harry all but purred.  
>Snape threw his head back and laughed. Pulling the boy against him he placed a gentle kiss on the boys lips. Yes Harry was definitely worth it.<br>"There is something else you should know little one."  
>Harry's head cocked to the side in interest.<br>"Both Albus and Minerva were there while Umbridge and I had our... discussion."  
>Harry tensed before he began to tremble uncontrollably. What? Harry's whole body shook in they going to froze Snape to send him back to the Dursley's. Harry tried to pull away for the larger man whimpering in fear. Snape wasn't about to allow it however and pulled the boy flush against him.<br>"What's wrong my little one?"  
>Harry just shook his head against Snape's shoulder.<br>"Harry there is nothing to worry about sweetheart, they did nothing but give their blessing."  
>Harry's head snapped up barely missing Snape's chin.<br>"What?"  
>"There is nothing to worry about darling."<p> 


	9. THE WOLF AND THE GRIM

While your sleeping

Severus pulled Harry closer as and ran his nimble fingers through the boy's midnight locks. He felt the smaller male nuzzle into his neck as small hands clung to his shirt. He dropped kisses into the dark forest of hair. Harry's scent invaded his senses and he allowed himself to sink into a state of complete contentment. Severus had never felt this much bliss before in his life. Harry had gone from one of the people he hated most to the person he could not imagine life without within three days. Small panting breathes puffed against the tender skin of his neck. Shivering he tried to calm himself down, wishing not to ravish his younger lover when there was a chance of a deranged mutt and flea bitten wolf busting through the fire place at any moment.

Severus didn't hold any delusions that Minerva and Albus would keep such important information from his two old tormentors. Of course this brought a great feeling of helplessness. Would the two try and take his new found lover away from him? The very thought made his blood boil, and he had to fight down a possessive growl that rose up in his throat. His arms gripped the smaller male possessively causing the younger to let out a small giggle. Sev fought a smile as he nuzzled the raven's hair affectionately.

Sev was gripping him firmly to his body. Firmly to the hard lines that were made by muscle and smooth skin. Harry giggled as the grip tightened around him. Letting out a giggle he melted as the dark male nuzzled his hair. Placing loving kisses on the pale skin of his elder's neck he shivered as Severus ran a hand up his spine. Harry felt like a kitten being stoked by his master, truth be told Harry was nearly purring under Snape's talented hands. Grinning Harry slipped his hand down the planes of his lover's abs. Reaching down he slipped a trembling hand down the front of the Potions Master's pants seeking the treasure within.

Snape groaned as Harry gripped him and began to stroke up and down. Snape leaned down placing gentle kisses on the boys lips as Harry moved to straddle him. Dragging his tongue over the plump lips he asked his lover for entrance into his mouth. Kissing him gently he pulled Harry's hand from out from beneath the cloth of his trousers. Harry gave him a confused look with a flash of hurt hiding just below the surface. Softening he snaked his tongue back into his lover's warm cavern. Running his hands over his firm bum he gave a squeeze causing him to groan. Chuckling he pulled back, nipping playfully at Harry's bottom lip as he did.

"Forgive me little one, " Severus gently pulled back.

Harry cocked his head to the side, giving him the look of an confused, but adorable puppy. Snape bit his lip in order to stop himself from cooing at the boy on his lap.

" We might be having quests arriving in sort time, I would rather not be in to comprising of a position when they get here."

"Who?" Harry questioned.

Just than the fire flared and shouts could be heard from with in the emerald green flames. Lashing out violently, casting threatening shadows out to dance upon the wall. Harry screamed and latched on to Severus quivering in fear, tears flooding his eyes. Snape snarled at the flames that seemed to be trying to escape the confines of the marble fire place. Pulling the fragile teen against him he breathed soothing words into his ear, never taking his eyes off the dancing flames.

Suddenly the fire parted and Sirius Black stood before them a look of thunderous rage marring his normally joyous and handsome features. Twisting them into a feral look of hate as he took in the dark man sitting in front of him. A howl rang though the room as the flames once again spread for the wolf that stalked out of the flames. The normally kind face of Remus Lupin was all but unrecognizable. The wolf that was Moony was in full control as he prowled towards the couch. His nostrils flared as he locked in on his cubs scent. Eye's narrowing in on his pup Moony lunged forward and dragged the slight form of Harry Potter from the arms of Severus Snape. Couching on all fours above his cubs as he trembled in fear he snarled at the now standing Potions Master. Golden eyes locked with Snape's before he was rammed off his feet. He was dimly aware of Harry crying out to him but his focus was dragged towards the Snarling animagus above him.

Harry tried to remove himself from the iron cage his honorary uncle had trapped him in. Tears poured down his face and he struggled to get to his lover. He cried out as his godfather preceeded to unleash his rage down upon the stunned man. Harry screamed as a growling Remus wrapped his arms around his waist dragging him back underneath him. Harry froze as Remus pressed Harry into the floor with his body. Remus than hooked an arm under his waist lifting it off the floor his chin digging into his shoulder. Harry fell limp as Moony sniffed him, for it was truly Moony now, Remus would never do this to him.

Snape glanced over to where he knew Harry was. He knew he wouldn't be able to take much more of Black's onslaught. What he saw made his heart freeze. Harry's chest was pinned to the floor, his face pressed into the carpet. His hips were lifted of the ground and was pressed up against the groin of the werewolf. The wolf sniffed at Harry's neck , and let his tongue flick out to try and lick some of the tears on the boys face. Red over took him as his magic lashed out sending Black flying into the wall. He watched as the wolf snarled at him but he was beyond caring. He threw himself at Lupin before he was caught by the throat and lifted off the ground. Choking he glared down at the golden eyes of the wolf. Snape realized that those were going to be the eyes of his executioner and Harry was going to see it all.


	10. From Moony to Remus

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. I FEEL SO LOVED =) ANY WAY I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER BUT LIKE MANY OF THE REST OF YOU I REALLY WISH I DID. **

As a snarling Remus tightened his hold on the Potion Masters neck, slender arms threw themselves around the werewolve's waist. Remus tensed as Harry buried his nose into his Uncle's shoulder blade. Tears gathered causing the back of the man's tweed jacket to become wet.

"Remy?" Harry's voice sounded weak.

Remus showed no sign of hearing the boy. His upper lip was curled back over his teeth contorting his face into a snarl. His eyes shown through the gloom of the room. Growls ripped themselves from his chest. A clawed hand held Snape so that the tips of his large toes dangled inches above the floor.

"Remus?" Harry tired again.

"Please , Remy let him go. Please Remus."

Moony Snarled. Throwing Snape across the room, causing the man to slam into the other wall. Moony turned and pulled a trembling Harry to his chest. This was his cub. His little Harry. The child of his pack. And that bastard had forced his claim upon him. Moony tried to cover as much of Harry body as he could trying to hide him from the world. He had tried pressing him into the floor, but the darker man had still managed to see him through the cage of his arms. How dare he hurt his cub? Remus buried his nose into the junction between the small male's neck and shoulder. Breathing in his cubs scent he began to feel himself relax.

The gold started to recede from the man's eyes. Remus began to break through the haze that Moony had trapped him in. As Remus shook his head clear he realized that Harry was sobbing in his arms.

"Harry?" Remus pushed Harry back by his shoulders.

Looking the raven over he flinched as he saw the look of fear on the younger boys face.

"Oh Harry," Remus whispered.

"Release him Wolf," a dark snarl came from behind them.

Remus pulled Harry tightly against his chest. Snape rose to his unsteadily to his feet. The dark man stalked forward ignoring the still uncurious Sirius Black.

"Leave Harry alone Severus," Remus whispered.

"I'm not the one who pinned him to the floor Wolf," Snape snarled.

Remus flinched and buried his face into the boy's hair. He hadn't meant to hurt Harry. He loved the boy more than life itself. The very thought that he could have hurt the boy made his gut clench.

"Moony was trying to protect him," Remus tried to explain.

" There was nothing to protect him from, Lupin. If you and your pet had actually put some thought in, instead of coming through my floo and attacking my person you might have figured that out!" Snape finished with a shout.

"You forced Harry…"

"I didn't force the boy into doing anything he didn't want to," Snape didn't think he should mention the first time they had had sex, Harry had been barley conscious.

"Why? Why would Harry willingly have sex with you?" Remus stuttered.

"Because he protected me. Because he made me feel safe and wanted. He makes me feel loved," Harry whispered into the fabric of Remus's jacket.

Severus and Remus both looked at the blushing boy in surprise. Severus moved forward and pulled his little lover out of the stunned wolf's arms. He felt the boy melt against him and couldn't help but coo at the action. He could feel the wolf's look of disbelief directed at him but ignored him. Harry pressed himself closer to the dark man. It was almost as if he believed if he pressed close enough he would be able to disappear.

As Severus and Harry became lost in their own little world the grim was starting to stir. Remus felt a shiver go down his spine as he meet the deranged gaze of his long time friend. A whimper escaped his throat as the Azkaban escapee stalked forward. His intent written plainly across his face.

**WILL UPDATE SOON, IT BE A LOT SOONER IF I GET A FEW REVIEWS THOUGH U **

**LOVE **

**WOLF**


	11. Madness of the Black Heir

**Hello everyone I'm so sorry it taken so long!**

**I was banned for a little while because someone flagged me for a post when all the reading the story stuff was going on. Than Writers block " the silent killer of all writers" appeared. **

**AGAIN SO SORRY **

Sirius Orion Black was never a mentally stable man. It came sadly with the inbred blood running through his veins. His mother despite his Father's pathetic attempts at protection had done more damage through various torture methods. Years of Azkaban and the Dementors chilling presence had stripped him of many of the happy memories of his time at Hogwarts. Still he kept a thin, delicate thread to his sanity intact for the sake of his beloved puppy. Now the thin thread had snapped. Padfoot the happy, fun loving mutt had disappeared and in his place had raised a vicious and snarling grim. A grim that had every intention of dragging one Severus Tobias Snape to the gates of hell personally.

With a roar of rage he ripped his pup away from the hunched over figure. He tossed the smaller body to the ground, ignoring the sickening crack that rang out as his head connected with the ground. He heard his pack mate scream his puppies name but he was so focused on the man in front of him that he paid him no mind. With a speed that could only be obtain by his magic filled rage he slammed into the black mass in front of him. He felt another body slam into him and he lashed out, fingers curling around the other's neck. The body under his scrambled over to the still figure laid out by the couch. A knee connected with the Black heirs gut, but his grip around the other's neck didn't slacken.

Nothing could break through the animingas's haze. All the violence and anger that had simmered within the depths of his soul for years had risen to the surface. The need to hurt and maim had taken over every conscious thought. He could hear gasped words coming from the creature that was suffering at his hands, but it meant nothing to him. He would squeeze the life out of this thing. And then he would get his puppy.

Harry?

That's right he had come to protect his puppy from Snape. Where was his puppy? The haze shifted but didn't break. When suddenly.

"HARRY!"

Sirius's head snapped up. Harry?

"PLEASE LITTLE ONE, WAKE UP FOR ME! PLEASE BABY, OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE!" the voice begged.

Puppy?

Finally as the darkness rushed in on him Remus felt Sirius's hands loosen from around his throat. Gasping he felt his body hit the floor. Spots danced before his eyes and he filled his screaming lungs with blessed air. He watched as his long time friend staggered over to where Snape had his cub cuddled to his chest. The Potion Master's screams tore at his heart as he tried to revive the younger man. He felt the brush of robes brush against him as a new comer made his way past him.

"Calm Remus. Rest. I shall sort this all out. "

Remus watched as the man shot a stunner at Sirius causing him to crumple to the ground. Snape flinched as the other man laid a hand on his shoulder kneeling down to inspect the damage done to the boy who lived. Remus let out a sigh of relief as he laid his heavy head down onto the cold stone floor of the dungeon. Everything was going to be okay now. His cub was going to be okay.

And then the darkness took him.

**WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER  
>SORRY AGAIN<br>LOVE YOU ALL  
>WOLF <strong>


	12. The Shadow Guest

**A lot of you have reviewed and believe our mysterious new guest is the Great Albus Dumbledore…. But was it really?**

Remus cracked open his eyes before slamming them closed. The light was unbearable and caused his head to pound mercilessly.  
>"You awake my friend?" a deep voice asked from besides him.<p>

Cracking open an eye he smiled up at his savior. There in the arm chair across from the couch he was currently laid out on was Kingsley. The dark man looked at him with concern was Remus gave him a pathetically weak smile. The made was dressed in his dark purple auror robes. The fang dangling from his ear. Remus opened his mouth to thank the man for his help but all that came out was a raspy groan followed by some painful and hacking coughs.

"Easy my friend, easy."

Kingsley moved towards him and rubbed a calloused hand up and down the were's back. He felt the man lean back over the arm of the couch before a glass of water was placed under his nose. Sipping it he sent Kingsley a grateful look which he acknowledged with a regal nod of his head. Suddenly it hit him like a freight train. Why was the Auror here? Not that he wasn't thankful, the man had all but saved his life.

Kingsley must have seen the confusion in Remus's gaze because he chuckled.

" I came to check up on you my friend and to bring Sirius some news about the Ministry. Could hear you shouting from the door, something about Harry, by the time I made it to the kitchen you and our friend had already flooed away. I found Dumbledore's letter on the table and figured I should follow you to make sure you didn't kill Severus. Didn't imagine I'd have to pull Black off of you."

Black?

Sirius! Where was Sirius?

Frantically he threw his body forward and looked around for his pack. His brother, his cub. Kingsley pulled him back against his muscular chest, but Remus continued to struggle against his hold. Kinsgley sighed in exasperation. Carefully he put a hand underneath the slighter man's chin. Forcing Remus to look up at him he spoke.

"Stop struggling my friend. All you'll succeed in doing is harming yourself more."

Remus went red as he looked up into the face of his long time friend. Gulping he nodded, forcing himself to relax back into the hard body behind him.

"Harry?" was all he managed to croak out.

Kingsley smiled down at him before releasing his chin.

"Snape took care of him. Kid cracked his skull open on the floor, but he'll be alright. Snape took him into his room, checked on him a little while ago. Never took Severus as a cuddler but there you are. Black is still out cold, transfigured a cot for him. Over there," Kingsley pointed over to the corner of the room.

There was Sirius, seemingly asleep on a soft looking mattress on the floor. Remus leaned further back into Kingsley, relief sweeping through him. Despite the fact Sirius had nearly killed the two of them, he couldn't find it in his heart to hate the man. Pity welled up inside of him. Where had the fun loving boy gone? The one who would have done anything to protect a friend. To see a friend smile. Azkaban had taken its toll, he knew that, but to what extent? More importantly could the damage be repaired?

Kingsley signed and ran his thick fingers through the tawny eyed man's graying locks. He could see the fear and concern clashing in his eyes. Snaking his free arm around the man's waist he tried to draw his attention away from the comatose lord.

"We will figure something out Remus. He was doing well up until now, wasn't he?"

"He's been going downhill lately," Remus confessed in a small voice.

Remus had seen the signs but he had chosen to ignore them. Ignoring the obvious was something Remus was highly skilled with when any of the Marauders were involved.

"Being locked in that house, being unable to see Harry to really talk to him, has seriously taken a toll on him these last few months. Than having Harry there only to have him taken away again…"

Kingsley nodded in understanding . He had been one of the loudest voices when it came to the treatment of the Black heir. The man had always been a wild child. Running wherever he felt with little to no regard of the real world. Than being locked up within Azkaban with no sunlight, no freedom, with no Harry. Just a bleak little cell, with Dementors for company, if they could ever be called that. Still Kingsley couldn't help but allow anger to grip his heart. Remus was the gentlest man he had ever known. Sweet, smart, beautiful, and always underestimating himself. Unconsciously he allowed his hand to wander downward and begin stroking the inside of the man's upper thigh. He heard the other man suck in a shallow breath but didn't move away from his hand. Burying his face into the other mans neck he allowed the hand to move up the thigh slowly, giving him a chance to stop Kingsley if he wanted.

Suddenly whimpers could be heard from behind the closed bedroom door. Both men froze before Remus struggled to stand.

"Sev, please more, please!"

The werewolf nearly fell flat on his face, he would have if a shock Kingsley hadn't caught him. Both blushed brightly as the whimpers grew in volume. Remus was pulled back into the chest behind him and was shocked to feel something hard rub against his clothed crack. Gasping he froze as Kingsley pushed forward against him.

"You were so eager to check on the boy just a second ago," Kingsley breathed into his ear.

Remus shook his head eyes still locked on the bedroom door. Suddenly he was being half dragged, half carried towards the door. Panicking he fought against the dark mans iron hold. Kingsley opened the door just enough to slip inside before closing it behind him. Taking out his wand he weaved a notice-me-not charm around the two of them, adding a silencing charm as an afterthought. He looked down at the now still man in his arms and saw that his focus was elsewhere. Turning his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _

**WAHAHA **

**I've been practicing that laugh =)**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoyed, especially all my little twists and turns. **

**Will try to upload soon, but it might happen faster if I get some great reviews. **

**Love ya all **

**Wolf **


	13. Lions and Wolves, Bats and Kittens

**HELLO YA'LL **

**I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW**

**YOU GUYS HAVE GIVEN ME SUCH GREAT REVIEWS AND I AM SERIOUSLY FEELING THE LOVE !**

**ANYWAY JUST A LITTLE NOTE I'M GOING TO VEGAS WITH SOME FRIENDS FOR BACK IN CALIFORNIA FROM AUGUST 21 TO AUGUST 24 SO IM TRYING TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN BEFORE THAN AS AN I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!  
>NOW ON WITH THE STORY <strong>

**ENJOY!**

Severus held his precious charge closer to his chest. H e hadn't seen Black coming at him until Harry had been ripped from his arms. The panic had rushed in when he saw Harry's head hit the dungeon floor. After Lupin had tackled Black Severus had rushed to his young lover's side. All he saw was red, a horrible, sickening red covered the normally angelic features of his little one. He hadn't heard Kingsley come in, or cared that Lupin had nearly lost his life at the hands of the Black heir. All he had cared about was the injured little bundle in his arms. After a few panic stricken moments he had allowed the dark man to heal his Harry before whisking him off to their bed. It had been nearly 3 hours and Harry had yet to wake from his trauma induced slumber. The older man placed gentle kisses on the pale face of his young lover. He muttered words of love and encouragement, in between pleading and begging for his love to wake up.

How had in the course of only a few days, a few hours really, had this child stolen his heart so completely? He had broken down Severus's walls with so little effort. Wormed his way into the man's frozen heart and had claimed it for his own. Sighing Snape placed a quick kiss on the delicate collar bone. Suddenly the boy let out a little moan of appreciation. Snape froze before a wicked smile lit up he leaned forward and began to nibble at the junction between the boy's neck and shoulder. A whimper made its way past the trembling lips of his sweet little one. Severus repositioned the two of them so that Harry was on his back and the potions master was slinking down to settle in between the pearly white thighs. He leaned forward and place feather light kisses and playful kitten licks on the head of the cock in front of his face. Smirking smugly as Harry whimpered his name still in the depths of sleep. Oh yes. Harry knew who he belonged to now, even when his conscious wasn't in play, Harry knew. Feeling elated the man dove in and took the boy to the root causing the boys back to bow and his eyes to snap open.

"Sev, please more, please!"

Severus growled and pulled the hardening member out of his mouth, causing Harry to let out a whimper of loss. Snape moved up and stared down into those lust blown emerald orbs. All the lust he had felt suddenly disappeared. Harry looked up at him in confusion, unsure as to why the man had stopped his assault.

"Harry," Severus whispered, before lunging forward.

Capturing the pink lips with his own, he roughly forced the boys open. Relief flooded his system now that Harry was awake. Glad that his not so conventional methods had worked in awakening his little love. Harry's whimpered and moans sounded throughout the room and the dungeon master fucked his mouth with an expert tongue. Every whimper and breathless gasp was music to the professor's ears. He was so focused on making his sweetling come undone he didn't notice his bedroom door open and than swiftly close again.

Remus stood there panting as he watched the potions master dominate the little raven on the bed. Harry's whimpered gasps gaining the attention of the organ between his legs. Feeling the harsh puffs of air on his check and the hard rod thrusting against his ass he realized he was the only one affected by the display. Groaning he rubbed himself back against the aurors member letting a whimper of his own escape. The two watched as Snape ran a hand down Harry's body before those long finger's wrapped themselves around the boy's hard little dick. Remus gasped as he felt a calloused hand slip beneath his own waist band. Throwing his head back as he was gripped harshly by his long time friend he closed his eyes against the pleasure.

"Open your eyes," a rough voice demanded.

Remus's eyes snapped open as he looked up at Kingsley in shock only to find that his attention was firmly locked on the bed in front of them. Looking forward he saw that Harry had closed his eyes as well. The harsh voice sounded again and Remus realized it was Snape ordering the small boy.

"Open them Harry," Snape snarled.

"Open them for me, look at me baby. You know how scared I was when I saw you hit the floor? Do you Baby? " Snape moved his hand lower and ran a finger across the boys hole.

Remus gasped as his pants were violently pushed to the floor. He felt Kingsley shift and he was suddenly repositioned so that he was standing sideways. He could still see the bed perfectly and as Snape roughly shoved two fingers into the quivering hole Remus knew exactly what would happen next.

Unknowingly Harry screamed in perfect sync with Remus as Kingsley brutally shoved two fingers into the slighter man's ass. Snape set a harsh pace, not knowing that Kingsley was matching him thrust for thrust. Harry's whimpers and mewls drove all three men deeper in to a lust filled flurry. Snape moved from over the withering body below and gripped Harry's arm. With a rough jerk Harry was face down on the mattress facing the door. Kingsley groaned in delight as he forced the tawny haired man forward so that he was bent over, using the flat base board to brace. Remus saw Snape pull his hand back and moaned as Kingsley landed a blow on his left cheek. Harry looked forward and locked eyes with the still invisible Remus. The werewolf felt himself harden to the point of pain as he looked into Harry eye's. almost no green was visible they were so dilated. Pushing his ass high in the air, pink lips parted he looked simply delicious. Why had he been mad at Snape? Looking at his cub now, he couldn't help but wish it was him about to pound the beautiful boy into the mattress. Remus was brought back by the feeling of something big and hard rubbing against his entrance. Groaning he broke eye contact with the boy in front of him and looked back at the man about to fuck him.

Kingsley had allowed his robe to fall open at some point, reveiling abs to die for. Jet black hair laid a thick trail up his dark stomach. The deep purple robes slipped down over broad muscular shoulders that were little with scars from arrests gone wrong. Massive, thick fingers dug into his waist pulling him back to meet his dry humping. His head was leaning back and his mouth was open. Deep grunts of pleasure sounded like roars of thunder to his overly sensitive ears. Pushing himself back against those toned legs he whine in need. Maybe he didn't envy Snape as much as he first thought. After all Snape was about to get claimed by a Sex God, let him keep his precious kitten, Remus was more than happy with his lion.

Severus ran a potion stained hand around to the boys front and used an open palm to rub the member he found there.

"Little one?"

Harry let out a whimper weather to show he was listening or from the pleasure Snape was causing he wasn't sure. He continued on, assuming it was the first.

"Do you know how much I love you my beauty? Do you know how important you've become to me these last few days? No? You've become my world little one, my whole world. I swore to protect you with every fiber of my being , and I've failed. Yet here you are on your knees before me, facedown into the mattress," Snape whispered in awe.

"So I will give you this choice only once little one. I failed you, I allowed that bastard mutt to harm you. Very nearly kill you. If you don't want me I'd understand. Just tell me to stop and I'll let you go. I won't make you leave, and I won't send you back to those monster's, I will never break that promise to you. All that will change is that you will no longer grace my bed, that's all my sweet one."

Harry froze as he listened to his professor talk. He was once again giving Harry a choice, something so few others did. It broke Harry's heart to hear his lover talk this way, like he wasn't worthy of Harry's love. Harry was after all the one who didn't deserve someone like Severus. A freak like him was lucky to have anyone care about him. Especailly someone as gentle and loving as the potions master. Finally Harry cut the older man off.

"What if I don't want you to stop?"

Snape froze and looked down on Harry, eyes filled with apprehension.

"I would claim you right now. I would show you how you belonged to, from this day forward. I would fuck you so hard that you'd scream my name. I'll fill you to the brim with my cum, that fuck that perfect mouth of your so that there was no doubt in your mind that I own every last inch of you. I'd suck you dry until all you could think about was how much you loved me. Only me. And I would hold you until the day we die, and love you beyond. "

Harry had tears running down his cheeks as Severus told him exactly what he had planned for him. It was vulgar and lewd and absolutely prefect. It made Harry feel wanted and loved, like he was the most cherished thing in the world. The words wound their way around his heart than headed straight to his cock. He was harder than he ever thought was humanly possible.

"I'm yours."

Snape let out a roar of triumph as he slammed , balls deep into the quivering body below him. Without waiting he set out to make every promise a reality. He fucked the body below him almost with a sadistic pleasure and he quickly reduced the boys to sobs and begging. Pulling the slender hips higher he slammed into the boys prostate over and over until the screams of passion ripped the boy's throat raw. He felt the boy tighten around him but he pushed on, even after his little one trembled in the after math of his orgasm he continued to pound into the abused hole.

Kingsley thrust without mercy into Remus. The dirty words and heated declarations that had poured from the Slytherin's mouth breaking all restraint. He watch as the wolf tried to gain somekind of purchase but was being slammed too hard to actually keep him hold on anything. Forcing the tawny head back he forced his tongue inside the hot cavern of the other male's mouth. Mimicking the movements of his cock in the other ass he drew the slighter man closer to completion. Trailing his other hand down he gripped the base of the other cock, not wanting it to end so soon. Remus screamed out in frustration at being denied . than without warning Remus's face was covered in cum. Both men looked up to see that Harry was finishing out his first orgasm. His body limp as his hole was used for his professor's pleasure. Remus couldn't stop himself, Harry looked so debauched he just couldn't help it. Straining forward he managed to claim the others mouth with his own. Harry still in his lust filled daze was more than eager to praticapate. More than likely thinking it was some trick of Severus's . Remus's conquered the boy's mouth easily. Forcing the boy to submit to him, swallowing all his whimpers and mewls. Kingsley grabbed the back of the were's head pulling him away from the younger boy. He pulled out of the welcoming body quickly before tossing it none to gently onto the floor.

Remus looked up confused and hurt, as Kingsley once again covered his body with his own. He froze when he saw anger and jealousy blazing in the normally calm man's eyes.

"It seems Harry isn't the only one who needs to learn to whom they belong."

Kingsley gave him no time as he forced his way back into Remus's slightly bleeding hole. Pounding away he forced Remus's mouth open once mouth before roughly raping it with his tongue. Remus submitted immediately to the larger man thrusting back and forcing the other's member to go deeper that he ever thought possible.

On the bed Severus finally fell over the edge. Slamming as deep as he could into the boy below him, he emptied himself into his angel's body, allowing the tight channel to milk him for all he's worth. Slumping forward he allowed himself a brief second of rest before pulling out of the now bleeding hole. Leaning down he ran his tongue over the abused opening. Laping up the blood and semen as it leaked out Harry's limp body. Reaching for his wand he summoned a empty potion's bottle from the top of one of his dressers. Without removing his focus from the task in front of him he transfigured the bottle into a bright pink plug. Leaning back ever so slightly he pushed the plug in smiling as it drew a happy mewl from his little one. Turing the exhausted boy over to place a gentle kiss on the boy's lips, before pulling back in shock. He must have imagined it, but something was off about his little lover's taste. Leaning in for another kiss he growled when he tasted it again. Pulling back in anger he looked down at his lover only to freeze. Harry was looking up at him, eye's filled with love and devotion. Sighing he shook his head at the direction his thoughts had been taking. It must have been the potion's he had given Harry for his injury. Yes that must be it. Nodding he noticed Harry's eye's drooping more by the second and gave a tired chuckle. Burying his face into the boys neck he allowed his body to cover the one below without placing too much weight on the boy. Sighing contently , he settled down for a nap. After all they had all the time in the world to do the things he had promised, there was no rush.

Neither of the two lover's saw the two on the floor of the bedroom. And both were asleep long before the howls of completion sounded throughout the room. Then again none of the four sleeping lovers heard the floo activate, nor were they aware of the cot that now sat empty in the other room.

**Hope you guys loved it!  
>Will update soon, would be a whole lot sooner if I get some awesome reviews. <strong>

**Love ya all **

**Wolf **


	14. The Grim's Dragon Tamer

**FINALLY BACK FROM VEGAS, WAS THERE THE SAME TIME AS HARRY! I WASN'T HOWEVER AT THAT PARTY, JUST LIKE I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. SUCH A SAD , SAD DAY!**

How could he? How could he hurt Moony like that, how could he hurt his pup like that? Howling in despair he slammed his head against the wall again trying to get he's tortured mind to clear. Sinking to the floor he felt his body shake with the force of his sobs. Under normal circumstances he would hate himself for acting so weak. Then again these weren't normal circumstances. Allowing his head to fall to the floor with a thunk he tried to organize his overly abuse mind. Curling in on himself he tracks the progress of floating dust bunnies ignoring, or just not hearing the knocking coming from his door. As the red headed man slipped into the darken room he took in the pitiful man on the floor.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" he asked in a carrying whisper.

"Get the hell out Dragon Boy!" Sirius snarled curling into himself.

Charlie sighed and ran his calloused fingers through his shoulder length hair. He cornflower blue eyes sharp as she took in the shaking form on the floor. It would appear that the grim finally snapped. Charlie had been expecting something like this would happen, he just hoped no one had gotten in the man's way when he finally had. But judging by the darkening along the man jaw and the blood on his knuckles his wishing had been for not. Sighing he moved forward and placed a hand in the convicts tangled mass of hair. Massaging the scalp he moves so that his chest is pressed up against the other man's back. Leaning down he ran his other hand over the man's body looking for injury. Sirius groaned pitifully and tried to pull away from the younger mans questing hand. Despite his attempts the steely arms of the dragon tamer tighten to the point of it being almost painful.

"Leave off" Sirius snarled.

"Not going to happen" Charlie grunted as one of the man's elbow hit him in the ribs.

"Fuck you, Fuck this house, Fuck everything! I'm done, okay, I'm fucking done. I almost killed my pup. Remus, gone off with fucking Kingsley! Snape took my pup and where am I? I'm stuck in this Fucking house! I'm can't do this, let the dementors take me, I don't care!" Sirius sobbed.

Charlie held the fighting man in his arms, keeping him from running out on to the street below. Charlie's heart had almost stopped as he took in the other man's words. What had he done to his little brother? And what was this about Remus and Kingsley? And Snape took who away? Damn it the man needed to start making sense. Growling he flipped Black onto his back before pinning the crazed man to the dusty floor. Snarling down at the cringing man he snapped his teeth at him like he would any misbehaving drakeling back at the reserve. Settling his weight down on the elder man he kept his teeth bared in threat. Sirius stilled looking up at the fiery red head with wide eyes before letting lose a whimper.

"Talk" he managed to ground out.

Sirius whimpered but a fierce shake from the man above him caused it all to pour out without filter. Hearing about how Snape was defiling his precious puppy. How the two of them had stormed the potions master's rooms. How they had fought. Waking and attacking Snape while throwing his poor pup to the ground. Being knocked out only to awaken alone. Trying to desperately find his pup and Remus only to find the two being screwed by Kingsley and Snape respectively. He was shaking and sobbing harder as he finished. His hands, which were still pinned by the muscular Weasley, clenched into fists. He had harmed his pup, he slammed his head hard against the ground. He had harmed his puppy. Charlie leaned down and sunk his teeth into the man's neck hoping to stop the self harming behavior. Growling he forced the other man's knees apart. Slipping in between the now parted legs he rest all his weight down on the other man's pelvis. Releasing the now abuse flesh from between his teeth he raised his front half up leaving his bottom weight to press the man into the floor.

"Are you done?"

Sirius looked up at him in shock. He took some great gulps of air trying to calm his racing and frazzled mind. Nodding slowly as he continued to take in great gasps of air. Charlie smiled down at the man beneath him and ran a gentle hand down his neck and over the bleeding bite mark now marring his neck. Charlie leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the bite mark. As long as he had been staying in this hellish house he had grown to be very protective of the unstable man. He reminded him of one of the abused dragons that had come to the reserve the same time he had. It had been one of the smaller breeds a Coail Wind Rider, normally native to South America. It had been smuggled to Scottland to be used to pull up mining carts deep underground, The deep tunnels were intensely hot and the magical properties of the gems they mind affected wizards spells. The small dragon had been worked into the ground before being beaten nearly to death. One of the miners finally gained a conscious and contacted the reserve but the damage had already been done. The poor creature had to be kept in the darkest caves in the mountain range as it eyes had permanently adapted to the darkness. None of the handlers could come within a quarter mile of the cave without back up. Basic management, like feeding or cleaning needed to be done in groups, and the dragon needed to be stunned. The dragon had been alone and trapped in a deep darkness with no way out. The poor creature had gone insane, refusing food. After a few more months it began attacking itself, and trashing against the caves walls. They had come in one morning to find the creature dead. Charlie remembered the look in the Coail's eyes right before they had put it under, it had haunted him till this day. So when he was first introduced to the shaggy hair man he hadn't been able to hold back a flinch. it was like he was back in that dark cave, looking into the eyes of the creature who just couldn't take anymore.

Sighing he rolled them so that Sirius was laying on top of him. Wrapping his arms around the man's surprisingly thin waist he simply allowed the man to take comfort from him. Running his hands over the shaking frame trying to calm the rapidly growing sobs; he would fix this man. No matter what happened, he would fix this broken creature. And this time he would not fail.

**Hope you guys enjoyed**

**Love ya all  
>WOLF<strong>


	15. the dragon conquest

**HELLO EVERYONE I'VE MISSED YOU!**

**HERE I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS MY FIRST STORY AND MY FAVORITE BABY!**

**ENJOY!**

As Kingsley finally started to stir he blinked the sleep from his eyes. Looking around he noticed that both he and Remus were still laying in the middle of Severus's bedroom. His eyes drifted downwards and a smile broke out across his face. Remus Lupin was curled up against his chest. Tawny hair splayed out, flecks of white speckled the otherwise dark hair. Leaning up he could feel something inside of him purr with happiness as he watched some of his cum leak out of the were's thoroughly used hole. Gently he pick the still sleeping man up into his arms looking around he located their clothing and managed to kick it along with them out into the living room. Settling his lover on the couch he regrettably flicked his wand dressing the man without waking him. It pained him to block that beautiful spans of flesh from view but still he didn't think Snape would be pleased to see them taking advantage of his distracted state. Kingsley paused, well more than their voyeuristic bout of sex had already succeeded in doing. Have the grace to feel a little bit of shame creep up inside of him he tried to shake himself back to present. Looking over to where Sirius was suppose to be sleeping he balked. He was gone. Casting his eyes frantically around the room his heart froze as he saw the dwindling flame in the hearth.

"Oh Merlin No," Kingsley breathed quietly.

Running over to the fireplace he prayed that Black had returned to Headquarters. After stumbling out of the fireplace he bolted from the kitchen and made a mad dash up the stairs. Calling for Sirius he moved from doorway to doorway looking for the man. In his panic he nearly bowled a half asleep red head over. Charlie looked as Kingsley continued to run about like a headless chicken and sighed. Running his hands through his hair he looked back to the sleeping Black heir that had taken over his bed. Growling as the man tensed at Kingsley loud voice.

"Kingsley what the hell did you want?" Charlie finally snapped.

Kingsley nearly tripped over himself as he seemed to finally notice Charlie. Panting he ran up and gripped the larger mans shoulders.

"Have you seen Sirius? Please, please say you've seen him," Kingsley practically begged.

"So you know what happened last night huh? Yeah he's here and he's sleeping so leave off him," Charlie told him tersely.

Letting out a sigh of relief he took his hands off the tense dragon tamer.

"Thank Merlin," Kingsley said rubbing his face.

Groaning drew both of their attention back to the room Charlie had just exited. Sighing Charlie walked back towards the room to see that Sirius was starting to stir. Moving over to the bed he leaned down and placed a few butterfly kisses on the older man's shoulder. Whispering under his breath he ran his hands soothingly over the dark mans muscles in a attempt to put him back to sleep. Sirius whimper and grabbed for one of Charlie's scarred hands before curling around it like a child. Smiling to himself he looked to the door and snorted. Kingsley stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"When you're done staring could you close the door? Your letting in a draft," Charlie grinned as the door slammed.

Nearly jumping he looked down to see Sirius rubbing back against him. Snorting he began to thrust against the animingus thin sleeping pants being the only thing keeping them from having skin on skin contact. Sirius let out a small whimper as he arched back in order to get a better angle. Groaning Charlie slipped a hand down so that he could push Sirius's sleep wear so that it no longer covered the man's ass. Pushing his own down so that his straining cock was free he began to move with earnest against the now fully awake Black. Sirius's whimpers turned into full out mewling breaking down all of the Wealsey male's resolve. Snarling Charlie pulled back before slamming all the way in to Sirius's quivering hole. Sirius head snapped back as he let out a pain filled scream. Charlie however gave him no time to adjust. Slamming into Sirius he latched on the pale neck in front of him and he continued to fuck the man animalistically. Growling as the taste of blood hit his tongue he snapped his hips harshly so that his cock slammed into the sobbing man in front of him. Finally Sirius wailed out his release. Charlie nearly passed out as that hot channel clenched down around him, milking him of everything he had. Clutching the sobbing man to his chest he lapped up the blood that trickled out of the bite mark he had left. Sighing he settled himself down for a long day.

Kingsley sat down on the couch next to a now awake but thoroughly shocked Remus. The wolf was looking forward his eyes glassy. How had that happened? How had Charlie and Padfoot gotten together? Sneaking a peak at the dark skinned man next to him. Okay so maybe it wasn't so farfetched he thought to himself with a smile. Leaning against the muscular Auror and sighed contently as the man wrapped an arm around him. Leaning up he placed a kiss on his new lover's lips. It was a far cry from wild passion they had experienced last night. It was soft, loving and tender. Giving each other a soft smile they failed to notice the door to the bedroom opening.

"I love the way you taste," Kingsley muttered swooping in for another kiss.

"Hmm," Remus moaned softly.

"How do I taste?" Remus asked teasingly.

" Like chocolate, and smoke, heady," Kingsley flicked his tongue across the wolf's lips.

"Really, does he? That's funny because last night when I kissed my little one that exact taste had tainted Harry's own."

Jumping they looked wide eyed at an enraged, and shirtless Severus Snape. Snape towered over them, seeming larger as his magic danced around him. Fury burned in his eyes as he took in the lovers on his couch.

"I thought of course that it was a simple matter of the potions he had been forced to take after being attacked by that bastard Black. Of course I didn't expect to step in a puddle of cum on my way to the bathroom. Now I wonder where that could have come from hmm?"

Kingsley pulled Remus to him protectively as he eyed the pissed of Potions Master. He had his hand on his wand just in case the man went from verbal assault to a physical one.

"So," Snape sneered down at them.

"Was watching me fuck my little one not enough for you? You had to taint my little Harry as well? It one thing to fuck in my rooms, but to fuck each other in my bedroom, as I made love to Harry is another thing completely. On top of which you had the gall to touch what was mine during the heat of our love making. Merlin I hope I was contact with your mouth that made him taste that way."

Remus blanched and began to tremble. Looking up at Snape he nodded but cocked his head when the man relaxed marginally. Suddenly Snape's head snapped to look in the corner of the room.

"Where the hell is the mutt?"

**SO DID YOU ENJOY IT!?**

**I REALLY HOPE SO**

**ANYWAY I HAVENT GOTTEN A REVIEW IN A WHILE, LOTS OF FAVORITE AUTHORS , AND STORIES WHICH MAKE ME TEAR UP EVERTIME I SEE THE ALERTS ON MY EMAIL. STILL PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING**

**LOVE YA **

**WOLF**


	16. Waking Up to Bats and Wolves

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AND YES IT'S A LITTLE SHORT BUT IT'S BEEN A MAD HOUSE AROUND MY HOUSE. **

**ANYWAY I'M TRYING TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES IN THE NEXT WEEK SO PLEASE STAY WITH ME. **

**LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT FUCKED UP MUTT IS GONE !" Harry jumped, eyes flying open.

Harry looked around and noticed that Severus was gone. He heard crashing coming from the living room and more yelping shouts. He moaned at the pain that rushed up his spine and wiggled as the hard plug in his ass shifted deeper inside of him. Curling into himself he let out a frightened whimper at the loud bangs. Pulling the blanket around his slim frame he shivered as a barefoot touched the chilled stone floor. Shaking he made his way over to the door and peered through the crack hoping to see what was happening in the world outside. Unable to see anything he took a deep breath before pulling the door open slowly. As he looked out he felt his mouth drop open. There on the couch was a cowering Remus, a snarling Kingsley and standing in front of them was a screaming Snape. His lover's face was contorted in rage and had turned a deep purple. Harry clung to the doorway as he watched the man gesture angrily towards the bedroom.

"Harry!" Remus finally noticed the shaking boy.

The werewolf made to raise and go to the boy but was blocked growling potions master. The man reached out and grabbed the man's arm and dragged him back towards the couch.

"You will not touch my little lover again," the man spat out aggressively.

"He is my cub," Remus growled quietly.

"Really your cub?" Snape let out a hysteric laugh.

Remus paled and tried to pull away from the man. Kingsley rose and made to help his new found lover but was stopped by a icy glare being sent his way.

"If you truly thought of him as your cub you wouldn't have let your new interest fuck you while watching me claim my mate. You wouldn't have forced his tongue into his sweet little mouth went I pounded his ass through the mattress. So tell me again about how you think of him as your cub!"

Harry wrapped his arms around his trembling body looking out at the room's occupants in confusion. What was Snape talking about? Snape was looking out at him eyes wide. It was obvious that he hadn't meant to say that out loud or at least where Harry could hear him. Snape rushed over to his side and pulled him into the man's arms. Harry struggled but calmed as the elder ran his fingers through his messy hair. Harry heard soft mumered apologies spill from the elder man's lips. Harry looked up into the man's dark eyes and looked for answers. What had Snape meant ? Remus didn't think of him as his cub? Than what was he to the other man?

"Harry" Remus stepped towards them but stopped at Snape's warning look.

"Do you love me?" Harry whispered.

Everyone looked down at the boy hiding within Snape's arms.

"Do you love me like you would if I was your cub?" Harry whispered.

"You are my cub Harry," Remus breathed out with tears in his amber eyes.

Harry managed to sneak out from the cage the potions master had trapped him in. He moved and wrapped his arms the older man's waist and rested his head against the man's warm chest. Sighing he simple held onto Remus ignoring the snarls that were coming from his lover.

"Then it doesn't matter what happened just don't forget that I'm your cub. Please I can't lose anyone else I love I need you Remi," Harry whimpered.

Remus sighed and clung to the small boy. How could he have even thought of trying to take pleasure from his sweet little cub? First he pinned Harry to the floor and then he allowed himself to be claimed by Kingsley while watching the same happen to the boy he thought of as a son? Suddenly something welled up inside of him. In shock he jerked back his eyes took on a golden hue. Mooney rose up inside of him, clawing at his mind trying to break free. Remus could hear the howls coming from the dark place in his subconscious. Mooney was trying to break free, and he wanted his cub.

No not his cub, his sub.

Oh Merlin, Mooney wanted Harry.

**SORRY AGAIN **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. **

**REVIEWS WILL HELP WITH THE SPEED **

***HINT HINT***

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**WOLF **


	17. MOONEY'S NEED

**I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS SO I HAD TO GIVE YOU GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER AS SOON AS I COULD!**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT !**

Mooney loved his smallest pack mate. From the first time he saw him that dark moon lit night two years ago he knew that this cub was something special. And he was right. When his human was near the boy and the great lunar lady was at her fullest he would look out on the outside world and watch their sweet little cub. He had never thought of claiming the boy before. Yes he was defiantly attractive for a human and acted like a good little sub should, but there was never any sexual attraction. That was until he saw his little pack mate being fucked by the dark man. It had been wild, passionate and absolutely breath taking. He had been so transfixed by the scene that he didn't realize that his human was claimed by the bald man. He snarled internally. How dare his human submit to another's pleasure. He was an Alpha's damn it. Of course the aggressive claiming of his human did offer one advantage he supposed. When the human had be blinded by the sexual heat rising inside of him, he had taken control. He had forced the human's body to claim that sweet little mouth, and the pup had responded beautifully. He had welcomed him like a bitch welcoming their mate home from a long hunt. His taste had been a like a starving man's first meal in years. It had overwhelmed his senses and caused his heart to beat wildly in his chest. But then that foolish male had ripped him away from the tempting cub and overwhelmed his human body. He cursed that man. He was forced to lay back as his human was pounded into the ground the sound the dark male claiming the little one had driven him into a furious frenzy with no outlet in sight.

But now the pup was in his reach and he wasn't about to let the other male lay his claim on his pack mate again. The pup was born into his pack, the son of the old alpha. The cub was the adopted pup by the beta before he went insane and disappeared. As such the cub was a submissive bitch of the pack, and as the Alpha of said pack he got first choice of the pack submissives for mating. Looking into the green eyes of the cub in his arms he tried to force the human to the back of their mind so that he could come out and fight the dark one for his chosen mate. Remus's eye flashed as he snapped his teeth at the stunned male in front of him. He couldn't keep Mooney back any more. Stumbling he managed to brace himself against the couch but he couldn't go any farther. Snarls were being ripped from his throat as he held his head in a bruising grip. Shaking his head he tried to dispel the imaged that Mooney was forcing before his mind's eye. The images of Harry on his knees with Remus's cock disappearing into his sweet little mouth. The sight of Harry in front of him while Remus fucked him from behind. They flashed by quickly each more detailed and dirty than the last. Remus threw his head back and howled before jerking his head down against the hard edge of the couch. Kingsley rushed forward and wrapped his muscular arms arms the smaller male trying to stop him from hurting himself.

"Stun me! " Remus howled.

Everyone froze. Harry was being held in Snape's arms watching as his honorary uncle fell into the depths of insanity. Remus had to protect his cub from Mooney. He had to make the wolf understand how special Harry was to him. That it would destroy the young male if he lost them. Which is exactly what would happen if Mooney insisted that he needed the younger male as mate.

"Stun me! Mooney wants Harry. Please!" Remus begged.

Kingsley with drew his wand. He couldn't stand that fact that his new lover was in so much pain. Red light filled the room and Remus was brought against Kingsley hard chest. His head was tilted back and long eyelashes were barely touching pale cheeks, covering up amber eyes. His chest rose and fell in a steady rythem and soft puffs of breath escaped his barely parted mouth. Kingsley gently picked the man up into a classic princess lift cuddling him to his chest. He nodded sadly to the couple standing in the shadow of the door way and headed for the floo.

Snape clutched Harry to his chest. He could see the tears tracking their way down his otherwise pretty face. They had to talk, and Snape wasn't looking forward to it. But he had to save the wolf's image, he had to protect the bond that Harry and Remus shared. He had to, to protect the boys mind and soul. Why could nothing be easy for his sweet little lover?

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**THEY MAKE ME FEEL SO LOVED LOL **

**AND THE MORE REVIEW I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE!  
>LOVE YOU ALL <strong>

**WOLF!**


	18. Gentle talks

**HELLO EVERYONE  
>PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT<br>ALSO HOPE YOU HAVE GREAT HOLIDAY'S AND A AWESOME NEW YEAR  
>ENJOY !<strong>

Harry trembled against Severus's strong chest. What happened? Why had Remus acted like that? Shivering he buried his face the hard flesh underneath his cheek. Snape curled an arm around the boy's shoulder and steered him to the couch. Sitting down he allowed the potion master to pull him back against his side.

"Are you okay my little one?" Snape whispered in to his ear.

Harry shook his head burying it further into the man's bare side.

"Harry as much as I want to tell you Remus was in control of his actions I don't want to lie to you. Moony was in control, both when Remus kissed you and just a few minutes ago. He wasn't able to stop himself. Begging us to stun him was the best thing he could have done to protect you. That wolf loves you more than anything Harry, you know that yes?"

Harry felt tears trial down his cheeks. Severus hated Remus, yet here he was standing up for him. He wouldn't be staying this unless it was true right? But what about Sirius? His own Godfather had attacked him. Had thrown him aside and allowed him to be hurt because he was blinded by a 20 year old grudge. Would Severus do the same? Betray him? Turn on him? Would being around Harry contaminant him like he had with everyone else who had shown him any kindness. Sobs raked his body as he thought of his lover turning back into the cold hateful man he had been only a few days before.

Snape pulled his precious one close and ran his nimble fingers through the midnight locks. Putting a finger under Harry's chin he gently tilted his head up. Moving forward he placed a gentle kiss on the soft parted lips. Pulling back he rested his forehead against the other male's brow. Looking deeply into those pain filled emeralds he made his vow.

"I will never leave you. I will not hurt you if I can help it. I will try my hardest to be honest with you. To be loyal to only you. There will never be another who will claim my heart and soul as you have. I will never stop loving you. Please Believe me Harry."

"Sirius was supposed to love me too," Harry whispered.

Snape sighed and steeled himself " And he does."

This is for Harry, don't think about the past, this is for Harry.

"Harry, Black loves you enough to escape for hell when no one has ever managed before. He allowed himself to be locked away so that he could fight to protect you. 12 years in Azkaban has effected his mind, it will take a while for him to return to his former state. You must remember Harry we haven't exactly been able to take him to St. Mungos for treatment with him being who he is. Please my love don't cry, please Harry."

But Harry was beyond the point of stopping. Tears cascaded down his face like rivers. There seemed to be no end in sight. Snape pulled him so that the small boy was straddling his lap. Running his hands over his sides in an attempt to sooth the distressed boy. Harry's whole body shook as sobs ripped his throat raw.

"I love you little one, no matter what else happens for this day forward, know that this will never change."

Harry clung to the older male and nodded as the words sank in. He would try to believe the elder male. He would try, after all what else did he have.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT  
>PLEASE REVIEW<br>LOVE YA ALL  
>WOLF <strong>


End file.
